


Айсберг прямо по курсу

by irulenn, WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Ocean Liners - Fandom
Genre: Gen, WTF Battle 2020, WTF Ocean Liners 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/irulenn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020/pseuds/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020
Summary: Любознательные дети, ангелы, демоны и один большой корабль.
Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656712
Kudos: 3





	Айсберг прямо по курсу

— Айсберг, сэр! Прямо по курсу!.. — сообщила классическим британским выговором второй помощник Уэнсдей Грид Абрамс капитану Уэллсу. Капитан не сразу нашелся, что ответить, видимо, подбирая варианты.  
— Бросьте шутить, сейчас же август!

«Куин Мэри 2» пребывала в невероятно дурном расположении духа: мало того, что в этом злополучном рейсе в списке пассажиров находились две подозрительные оккультно-эфирные личности, так ещё и маленький Адам Янг вытворял, что хотел. К его чести следовало отметить, что погода на пути следования последнего лайнера все четыре дня стояла роскошная, от курса «Куин Мэри» шарахались, как от огня, циклоны и антициклоны, светило солнце, и легкий попутный бриз славно освежал публику на палубах. В общем и целом, все это могло сойти за Карибский круиз, все были довольны, кроме нескольких ошалевших североатлантических чаек, поймавших солнечный удар на палубе, да шведских школьниц, негодовавших на глобальное потепление в принципе.

Разумеется, «Куин Мэри» обнаружила ледяную громадину в шестистах милях, конечно, судно было оснащено так, что могло выдержать попадание ракет в корпус, на «Куин Мэри» было самое современное оборудование и запас плавсредств, намного превышающий пассажировместимость. Но приятного все равно было мало. Фи, отвратительно воспитанный дикий айсберг.

— Кроули, зачем ты показал Адаму «Титаник»? Что с нами всеми теперь будет? — беспокоился и метался Азирафаэль, периодически бросая огненные взгляды в сторону оранжевых спасательных шлюпок, раздражая корабль беспочвенной паникой.  
— Бро-ось, ангел, что с нами здесь может быть? И ничего я ему не показывал. Честное благородное слово, — развел руками чрезвычайно довольный демон.

Азирафаэль ни на секунду не поверил ни единому «честному благородному», но, тем не менее, согласился, что судно абсолютно безопасно. «То-то же» — удовлетворённо пророкотали двигатели «Куин Мэри».

Семейство Янгов в сопровождении мистера Кроули и мистера Фелла оказалось на «Куин Мэри» благодаря аэрофобии мистера Янга, а также, не в последнюю очередь, желанию уважаемого А.З.Фелла побывать в Бостоне, где обосновались супруги Пульцифер. И да, Азирафаэль тоже не жаловал воздухоплавание.

Это и в самом деле был айсберг. В августе! В прекрасную погоду! Вот это дела! Весь правый борт заполнился людьми и вспышками камер. «Не нарушайте центровку, пожалуйста» — слегка качнулись королевские борта.

На мостике в железобетонном молчании два штурмана под руководством капитана прокладывали новый курс. Другие суда клялись в радиообмене чем попало, что никаких айсбергов не видели. Ни поблизости, ни с конца февраля. Но факт оставался фактом: на горизонте маячила серая громада айсберга, несколько приунывшего под жарким августовским солнцем.

Приблизившись на расстояние полной видимости, «Куин Мэри», горделиво вздернув изящный нос и заложив небольшой вираж, с лёгкостью обошла ледяную глыбу. Казалось, айсберг остался весьма разочарованным.

Пассажиры, все еще пребывая в восторге, хлынули в хвост палуб. Старший менеджер рейса подсчитывал, сколько может стоить заказывать айсберги регулярно.

Анафема и Ньют прекрасно провели медовый месяц в Новой Англии, пожили в Салеме, но после Рождества все-таки переехали в Бостон, где, по словам Ньюта, было больше шансов найти «приличную работу». Анафема, желавшая от всего сердца, чтобы Ньют не приближался ни на дюйм к домашней технике, попробовала приобщить его к домашней библиотеке Гаджетов, что, в конце концов, с успехом удалось. Самые редкие и ценные издания были отложены до прибытия гостей из Старого Света, доставленных «посудиной дивныю, без весел и паруса». К этим-то изданиям и стремился бессмертной душой Азирафаэль, за что был неоднократно высмеян Кроули.

Демона в это путешествие отправил долг перед начальством, и не абстрактный, а вполне предметный — он проиграл в преферанс месяц незримой опеки над Антихристом Хастуру. Учитывая, что Адам отлично знал демона в лицо, его особые приметы, склонности и повадки, необходимость в «незримой» опеке отпала сама собой, надзор был вполне себе зримый, и довольно взаимно приятный: малец оказался некапризный и сообразительный, а Кроули знал много всяких таких штук, которые даже самому забористому «Вестнику Водолея» не снились.

Дейрдре поначалу переживала: в конце концов, мистер Приятель Букиниста к ним в няньки не нанимался, но постепенно успокоилась, поскольку мистер Янг требовал внимания больше. Он стенал, охал, был приятного фисташкового оттенка и постоянно говорил, что лучше бы им было лететь на большом, комфортабельном «боинге» или «эйрбасе», милые стюардессы предлагали бы им завтрак... Миссис Янг сердилась и говорила, что мистер Янг разбивает ей сердце.

— Сэр, возможно, это самонаводящийся айсберг. Он корректирует курс!  
Тишина на мостике стала почти осязаемой.

— Я бы сказал, что Адам в этот раз переборщил с приключениями. Здесь две тысячи пассажиров!  
— А я бы сказал, что недоборщил, в прошлый раз была Атлантида.  
Азирафаэль беспомощно уставился на демона. Тот был неотразим в купальных плавках в уточку. «Куин Мэри» была согласна с ангелом в этом вопросе.  
— И что ему только в голову пришло!.. Ему никогда не нравился фильм «Титаник»!  
— Не «не нравился», а «не досматривал». Он каждый раз засыпал еще до сцены знакомства Джека и Роуз!  
Приняв самый заговорщицкий вид, Кроули склонился к самому уху Азирафаэля:  
— Он терпеть не может «Титаник». Потому что Дейрдре каждый раз рыдает, как о родном. Адаму не нравится, когда мама горюет.

Это была совершенная неправда, Адаму нравился и «Титаник», и «Куин Мэри» (корабль благосклонно принимал восхищение маленького Сына Сатаны, ласково одаривая молодого джентльмена десертами), он просто терпеть не мог сопливую муть «пралюбовь». Скука смертная... Вот айсберги — это другое дело!

— Почему ты не надел спасательный жилет, ангел?  
— Ты ведь сам сказал, что здесь безопасно!  
— А если в шлюпках не хватит мест на всех пассажиров с их моноподами?..  
Азирафаэль немедленно запаниковал, промокнув предательски увлажнившиеся глаза клетчатым платком.  
— Мне будет тебя не хватать.  
— Мне тебя тоже, ангел. Я тут подумал, что, наверное, нужно сделать тебе прощальный подарок, если ты выплывешь — будешь доволен.  
Интригующе ухмыльнувшись, демон извлек из внутреннего кармана пиджака завернутую в белую типографскую бумагу книжицу. Судя по её размерам, поместиться она в пиджаке не могла, но законы физики рядом с Кроули и не ночевали (и слава богу, зардевшись, подумал ангел), поскольку однажды он извлек из пиджака пирог с индюшатиной, теодолит и коробку с чистящими средствами для кашемира.  
Забыв про всякую панику, Азирафаэль развернул «прощальный» подарок.  
— О! Морган Робертсон! Это его «Тщетность».  
— Да, как видишь. Ты ведь любишь пророчества. Пусть у тебя и такое будет.  
Чело ангела разгладилось и просветлело.  
— Подожди минутку, значит, ты рассказал Адаму, как закончился «Титаник»?!  
— Да, грешен, — невероятно гордясь собой подтвердил Кроули. — Про Робертсона он сам вычитал в «Вестнике Водолея». И притуши нимб, пожалуйста, люди смотрят с подобострастием.

Корабль вельможно двигался на запад, окруженный свитой чаек. Адам Янг скучал без Барбоса и без Этих, и, от нечего делать, листал какие-то буклеты об истории компании «Кунард». Корабль, несколько встревоженный ходом мыслей Янга-младшего, пообещал, что в следующий раз будет можно взять с собой маленькую собаку. Или большую.

Тем временем накал страстей на мостике не спадал.

— Старший помощник, доложите обстановку!  
— Есть, сэр! Нас преследует айсберг! Цели неясны, экипаж и принадлежность не называет...


End file.
